Daily Chance Systems
Bug Catching Once per day, any member who owns a bug net may omail the Bug Catcher to use it. Going bug catching is the best way to obtain items that can be traded for special prizes. When omailing Bug Catcher, please include what day of the week you are sending the omail on. Bug Net To obtain a bug net, you must draw or write about your trainer interacting with another trainer in the current region's forest. Make sure to say in your artist's comment that your post was made to get a net. Bug Catcher should comment on your post to let you know that you've received your net within a day or two, you may omail the account to ask for one. Obtainable Items *Black Feather *White Feather *Blue Feather *Red Feather *Green Feather *Brown Leaf *Bug-type Pokémon Fishing Once per day, any memeber who owns a fishing rod may omail the Fisherman to use it. Fishing, like bug catching, allows you chances to gain items, but more different items are available through the former. When omailing Fisherman please include what day of the week you are sending the mail on, as well as what kind of rod you are using. Rods Old Rod The old rod is the most basic fishing rod, with a lower chance of fishing up better items. To obtain the old rod, draw or write about your trainer interacting with another trainer. Make sure to say in your artist's comment that your post was made to get a rod. Fisherman should comment on your post to let you know that you've received your net within a day or two, you may omail the account to ask for one. Good Rod The good rod is the medium-quality rod, with an average chance of fishing up better items. To obtain the good rod, omail Fisherman and ask to purchase it. Good rods cost 10,000P each. Ultra Rod The ultra rod is the absolute best of the rods, with a high chance of fishing up better items. Ultra rods can only be purchased through special events. Obtainable Items *Pokéball *Greatball *Ultraball *Potion *Revive *Berry Seed *Incense *White Feather *Brown Leaf *Rare Candy *Water-type Pokémon *Different amounts of poke Item Exchange Feathers and leaves obtained through the daily chance systems may be traded in for special items. To exchange your items for the following prizes, omail the Shopkeeper . *Pokemon Egg - 5 brown leaves OR 10 feathers *Evolution Stone/Evolution Item of your choice - 10 feathers *Everstone - 7 feathers *Incubator - 7 feathers *Warm Blanket - 7 feathers *Lv. 10 Eevee OR Lv. 10 Dratini OR Lv. 10 Zorua - 20 black and 20 white feathers *50 Rare Candies OR Random WATER Pokemon (Lv 10 Pre-Evo) - 15 blue feathers *Random FIRE Pokemon (Lv 10 Pre-Evo) - 15 red feathers *Evolution Stone/Item of CHOICE or Random GRASS Pokemon (Lv 10 Pre-Evo) - 15 green feathers *25,000POKE or random Pokemon of any type (Lv 10 Pre-Evo) - 15 white feathers *3 Brown leaves OR Special Egg - 15 black feathers *1 golden leaf - 10 brown leaves *Shiny potion - 7 golden leaves *1000P - 1 brown leaf Category:Systems